The Z Ninjas
by Dii10star
Summary: Naruto is in danger and needs to leave the Leaf Village immediately. He is put in the House of Kami along with Goku and Krillin. They train under the Turtle Hermit while learning from each other as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forest Encouter

"Man... Cathy, Cathy, you sure can make me happy." Jiraiya stumbled down the crowded streets of Konoha, leaving the home of one of his ... "research partners." His stench of whiskey and ladies perfume (among other things) would cause an Inuzuka to tuck tail and run. He ignored all of the looks he was given, considering it was the middle of the day.

Jiraiya let out a huge yawn. He then cleaned his ear with his pinky finger. "Man where am I going to crash tonight..." His face brightened up. "Oh yeah, Tsunade's in town! I heard she has a room... Hehehe..." He rubbed his hands together as he made a very disturbing look.

"Crap..." he face palmed. He just realized that he wasn't clean. She would punch him back to the day the Nine-Tales attacked.

Jiraiya's face drooped. He let loose a long sigh as he silently prayed. He missed his student. "Minato... Kushina..." he mumbled. He looked towards the Hokage Monument. "I wonder how my god kids doing..."

Jiraiya suddenly was struck by pain. He grimaced as he fell to one knee. "Man, I told my shadow clones not to disperse when I'm dru-" Jiraiya's face tensed. He quickly created two clones and they each ran in different directions.

"What the hell is the Akatsuki doing here?" He wondered aloud as he ran in the direction of them.

XxxoxxX

The Third Hokage sat slowly puffing on his pipe. He was currently looking at his new group of rookies files. They were pretty good, and they were currently entering stage two of the chunnin exams.

Shikamaru was a Nara. Even though his test scores were average, the Hokage knew it was a front. His numbers where... 'too' average. He did exactly what was needed to pass, nothing less nothing more. His friends teammates Choji and Ino weren't that spectacular, but he was sure that when they got their chemistry together, they would be great. Not to mention the fact that they were led by his son Asuma. He could see greatness in their future.

Then there was Team Kurenai. The Hyuuga heiress Hinata was a member. Although she was shy, she had taijutsu skills that exceeded some chunin. If she wasn't so down on herself, he was sure that she would become great. The Inuzuka kid Kiba was aggressive. The Hokage believed that that would benefit Hinata and hopefully rub off onto her. Shino Aburame was also pretty good, he had potential as well. He was more than positive that Kurenai would make them all great Shinobi.

Team 7 was ... odd to say the least. They had the rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha, with a newly awakened Sharingan in tow. Hiruzen could see great power in him. He also saw great hatred. He silently wished that the boy didn't become consume by it.

Then there was Sakura. There wasn't anything to special about her, except her book smarts. She was ineffective in battle, or so he was told. And finally was the unofficial grandchild of his Naruto.

Naruto was a mystery. He never knew much about Naruto's power, but he always saw potential. He was amazed each time Kakashi briefed him with a report. Naruto seemed to improve quickly, and wasn't too many steps behind Sasuke now.

Hiruzen chucked as he stroked his beard. He was sure that the Will of Fire burned brightly in each of them. This was the best class in a while. He was sure that he would be able to retire happily soon.

Hiruzen suddenly tensed. He felt like something was off. He looked out of his office window and saw his student Jiraiya sprinting at him, causing him to spring out of his seat.

"What's the matter Jiraiya?" he questioned with urgency in his voice.

"The Akatsuki, they're here!" Jiraiya said swiftly.

The third gritted his teeth together. "Naruto..." He growled as he swiftly put on his battle suit.

"I can handle it. I'm just warning you, just in case something bad happens." Jiraiya dispersed in a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen sat back in his chair. He cupped his hands together and rested his head on it. He knew Jiraiya could easily handle it, he just was concerned for the child's safety. He sighed and put his pipe in his mouth and lit it with a small flame Jutsu.

"Naruto... Don't die."

XxxoxxX

Sakura sat weeping on the ground, holding onto her dear Sasuke. Both of her teammates were currently unable to fight. Sasuke occasionally groaned in pain, while Naruto just lay there. She rocked Sasuke back and forth.

"Give me the boy." Sakura flinched as she heard the voice. It sounded cold... colder than Sasuke's. She slowly turned around and looked at the source.

"Sa... Sasuke" she yelled looking from the boy in her hands to the man standing in front of her. He closely resembled Sasuke, with more defined cheekbones. He stood with his eyes held shut, his face showing no emotion. The man wore a black cloak with red clouds. His left arm was rest on the unbuttoned portion of the cloak, which was midway.

"No." was the simple answer she was given. The man stepped towards her. He glared as he got a good look at the child in her arms. "Little brother, you still don't hate enough."

"Little brother..." Sakura whispered in thought. Her eyes shot wide as she realized whom she was currently seeing. "Y-y-your..." Sakura gripped Sasuke even tighter. She pulled his face into her chest. Sasuke grimaced and his breathing quickened. Beads of sweat fell down his face as he held his eyes shut in pain. .

"I'm not here for your beloved Sasuke." The man walked past Sakura.

Sakura continued staring straight in fear. Tears fell down her face as his sandals slowly clicked on the forest floor. She whipped around as she heard him stop. He was standing under the limp body of Naruto pinned to the tree

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered. Her body shook as tears streamed down her face. She wanted to help him, but what could she do? He killed all of the Uchiha alone!

He looked up at Naruto. His bright orange clothing was a disgrace to all ninja. 'He has whiskers? It seems the Fox has merged with his DNA.' He stared at the boy for a few seconds. He reached forward to grab him. When his hand was an inch away, he froze. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Choji, it won't last long. Get Naruto!" Sakura heard from the woods. She suddenly saw a large sphere burst through the trees and shoot at the man. When he struck him, he burst into a flock of crows. The ball stopped rolling and Sakura saw the fat boy from her class.

"Ch-Choji!" Sakura yelled in relief. She wiped her tears with her left hand while her right still cradled the Uchiha.

"Damn. We could've died just now." The lazy figure of Shikamaru walked out of the woods, accompanied by Ino.

"But we didn't. He ran off scared!" Ino yelled.

"Scared?" The group of four all looked in the direction of the voice and froze. Shikamaru gritted his teeth, while Ino and Choji looked terrified.

"Don't look in his eyes!" Shikamaru yelled. 'What a drag... We die before we even become Chunin.'

"Itachi Uchiha!" The group looked behind them. They saw an old man with long white hair. He stood in front of Naruto, smiling at the ninja. The name caused Sasuke's eyes to jerk open. "It's your unlucky day!"

"Itachi!" All eyes fell on Sasuka as he struggled to his feet. He held one arm on his neck while he slowly took a step towards Itachi. Sasuke glared at the man with his Sharingan twirling madly.

Itachi closed his eyes. "You still are too weak, Sasuke. Hate me." Itachi's eye opened and his Sharingan stared back into Sasuke's.

Sasuke fell to the ground in pain. He let loose a blood curdling scream, causing all wildlife to run in opposite directions.

Jiraiya sprung to life. He quickly jumped forwards with a Rasengan in hand and thrust it at Itachi. The ninja jumped backwards and the Jutsu crashed into the ground causing a massive crater. "It's not time for me to die just yet." Itachi said as he turned to walk away.

"How could you kill your own people?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke thrashing on the ground. "Why?"

Itachi stopped walking. Jiraiya noticed him tense up a bit. The ninja simply turned into crows that flew away.

XxxoxxX

"It's no longer safe here for him." Jiraiya said sternly. Jiraiya was sat in the Hokages office.

"They can find him anywhere they want." Hiruzen took a long pull from his pipe. He was so stressed out, no wonder there was so much wrinkles. "And I feel much more comfortable if I could watch him myself."

"They came straight in the village alone undetected. Imagine if I wasn't here? Naruto and maybe even Sasuke would've been dead." Hiruzen hung his head. He knew he was right.

"Then maybe you can stay here? Protect your god child." he added with a soft voice. Jiraiya in the village would make everyone feel more safe.

Jiraiya shook his head. "I have to worry about the entire elemental countries, I can't just stay here." The two men were silent for a few seconds. Jiraiya suddenly had an idea. "What if..." he trailed off.

"Go on." Hiruzen looked at him interested. He paused from his pipe.

"I mean maybe he can train under my previous sensei..." Jiraiya said with a slight smile on his face while rubbing his chin.

Hiruzen looked at him confused. "I'm the Hokage, are you mad?" He asked a bit irritated. "Where would I find time to train him? There's just too much paperwork."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Not you. I'm talking about... the turtle hermit."

Hiruzen stared at Jiraiya like he was from a different world. "The Turtle Hermit? Isn't that a myth?"

"It's not. I have been training with him on and off since I was a child." Jiraiya's smile widened. "He's powerful... maybe even more so than you, no offense."

The Hokage glared at the smiling Jiraiya. "And what about him becoming a chunin?" he asked dangerously.

The sannin raised his hands protectively. "I promise that he'll return for it eventually! Isn't his life more important than his rank?" he pleaded nervously.

Hiruzen slowly stood and walked to his window. He calmed his breathing as he stared. "Are you sure he'll take him in as a student? The legends say that he rarely takes in students." The Hokage quietly spoke.

Jiraiya's face twisted into a sick smile. "I have my ways..." He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen sighed. Of course he would send a shadow clone to do the talking. He must've expected a hostile rejection.

"Jiraiya... I hope you know what you're doing."

XxxoxxX

Ok guys, I really have big ideas for this story. I know it's starting off kind of slow, but bear with me. I'm also typing this on an iPhone... It sucks:(. Anyway, read and review!


	2. Sad Departure

Sad departure Jiraiya slowly weaved his way through the crowded streets of Konoha. He was amazed how many came this year to watch the exam, nearly double than the previous year. Then again, everyone wanted to see how much the Uchiha kid grew. He was currently going to meet the blonde ninja named Naruto. He was impressed as he watched the kid beat the young Inuzuka. He wasn't very skilled, but he really knew how to think on his feet.

Jiraiya was honestly impressed by most of the Konoha genin. Shikamaru would be a great general one day, Hell, he was smarter than his dad was at that age. Sasuke was on a whole different level. Even compared to other Uchiha he was quite talented at that age. Both Hyuuga were strong fighters, but the princess needed the killer edge that her male counterpart contained.

Jiraiya hung his head low when thinking about the young student of Guy. He fought hard, but he just couldn't beat the sand ninja. Jiraiya was more than sure that he would have made quick work of any other genin. He was defeated mercilessly and Jiraiya could sense that some of his bones were crushed. The sand genin had an evil look in his eyes... and he looked angry that the fight was stopped. He'd have to keep his eyes on the young Jinchuuriki.

Jiraiya's train of thought was interrupted as he heard some ladies giggling. He looked up and saw that he was near the hot baths. His eyes were filled with lust as a creepy smiled filled his face. "Research is calling my name!"

Jiraiya nimbly jumped towards the bathhouse. He peeked around and made sure that no one was looking at him. He turned around and started peeking in through a hole he put in it a couple months ago. The Sannin giggled and drooled as he peeked.

"What are you doing, pervert!"

The voice caused Jiraiya to jump. Jiraiya turned in embarrassment slowly. "Just a little research..." Jiraiya opened his eyes and saw a mop of blonde in front of him. The orange outfit that he wore clearly gave off who the kid was.

"Research my butt, you were peeking in on th- mmmph!" Jiraiya shot his hand forward and covered Naruto's mouth as people started looking at the duo. Naruto spit on his hand, causing the Sannin to quickly move it. "Do that again and I'll kick your ass!"

"Please, you couldn't land a single punch on me," the Sannin muttered.

The blond ninja growled at the remark. "I could too!" he argued.

Jiraiya pointed at Naruto with a scowl on his face. "Could not!" he yelled immaturely.

Naruto mimicked his stance and facial expression. "Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could-" Jiraiya hung his head in shame. Why was he arguing with a twelve year old? He stood up and stretched. He then folded his arms. Jiraiya flashed a toothy smile as he stared at the kid. "Prove it."

Naruto growled at the old geezer. He smirked and lowered himself. "I hope your fast, old man!" Naruto jumped at Jiraiya. When he was inches from landing his attack, the ninja moved to the left causing the boy to crash to the ground.

Jiraiya smirked. He turned to the boy. "Told ya," he joked with his arms still folded.

Naruto jumped up. "That was practice," he said whilst blushing. "Now I got you!" He ran at the man, but he yawned and kindly jumped over Naruto. Naruto swung too hard and lost his balance. He fell forward, and Jiraiya landed in front of him. He knelt towards him until there nose were nearly touching.

"Wanna get strong like me?" Jiraiya whispered in his ear cooly. He heard about Naruto's obsession with cool, strong Shinobi and... Hell he definitely fit the description. Not to mention he was a total magnet for the ladies. And a writer of a best selling series. Not to mention the fact that he was a sage. That would make him much too cool. But then again, if you have the bosoms, don't hide them-

"Stop looking at me with that creepy face!" Jiraiya's train of thought was interrupted by the sudden outburst. He opened his eyes... when did they close? He saw Naruto stood pointing at him. His face looked angry. His features softened slightly and a fire shone in his eyes. "But will you really teach me?"

Jiraiya approached the kid and ruffled his hair. "Of course! I'll make you the strongest Shinobi that ever existed!"

Naruto was filled with excitement. He grinned and looked up at the old figure. Jiraiya stared into the blue eyes of the young Shinobi. Looking into his eyes filled Jiraiya with a mix of emotions, ranging from sad to hurt. He also felt regret. A lot of regret.

"When do we start? Right now?" Naruto excitedly stared at Jiraiya with a wide grin on his face.

Jiraiya flicked his hand at the boy. "No, kid we leave in an hour. Go pack a light bag, only with the necessities." Jiraiya hopped on the roof of a building as he spoke. "Go speak to your friends. You won't be returning until it's time for the exam. While I, have some research to do." Jiraiya hopped away from Naruto giggling and smiling.

"Man... he is soooo cool!"Naruto said happily. " I have to tell Sakura and Sasuke!" With that, Naruto created a clone. "You, go pack!" he told him as he ran in the opposite direction. XxxoxxX

Sakura and Ino sat on the edge of team seven's usual training field. They were watching Sasuke train. He was currently throwing kunai at targets spread across the field and hitting every mark. His Sharingan blazed wildly as he practiced.

Sakura sighed. All Sasuke ever did was train now. Getting beat so easily during the exams put a toll on his ego.

"What's wrong Forehead?" Ino shoved Sakura's arm playfully. After their match in the exams, they rekindled their childhood friendship.

"It's just," Sakura sighed again, " He's always in the zone. He doesn't speak to me anymore or nothing. All he does is train.

"Ino glanced at him with a smirk. "I don't know about you, but I could do this all day." As if on cue, Sasuke stopped training and removed his shirt, causing both girls to shriek. Sasuke glared at the girls, but with his Sharingan and six pack abs was just too much for the duo. Both girls fell to the ground with hearts on their eyes.

Sasuke suddenly looked up from the girls. "What's the Dobe doing headed here?"Sasuke asked himself. He thought that Naruto was training with some Sensei he never heard of.

"Hey guys!" Naruto ran towards his companions waving. Sakura and Ino woke from their daze as they heard the loud boy.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino yelled as she waved. She actually liked the kid. He was nice, and their weren't much blondes that she knew so she felt he was like family.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spit at Naruto.

Naruto continued grinning. He hopped from foot to foot, looking very excited. "I have a new Sensei!" He yelled after trying to hold it in.

"Duh, I saw you with Ebisu-Sensei earlier," Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

Naruto rapidly shook his head. "Naw, he was weak. My new Sensei is way cooler." Naruto beamed widely, causing Ino to blush at his cute expression.

"Who is it?" Ino asked. Sasuke walked to were the girls were sitting and grabbed a water bottle. Although Sasuke didn't admit it, he wanted to hear as well. Both girls nearly had heart attacks as his sweat dripped. Kami must have blessed them as his sweat touched each girl on the cheek. They both fainted to the ground whilst sighing his name.

Naruto snickered for a few seconds, his eyes held shut. "His name is Jiraiya!"

Ino's face went from a smile to a look of shock. Sakura looked at him with disbelief, and Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Jiraiya the Sannin?" The two girls yelled as they sprung off the ground. Naruto nodded with his big goofy smile. "That is soo cool Naruto!" Ino yelled. "Can you get his autograph for me? Tell him to come by the shop sometime!" Naruto nodded. "I promise." He then turned to Sakura.

"I won't be back in a month." Naruto blushed slightly and pushed his fingers together, sort of like a certain Hyuuga that they knew. "Would you mind going on a date with me?"

Sakura looked at the boy with a disgusted frown plastered on her face. "I would never go on a date with you Naruto. I have my Sasuke." She turned away from Naruto and eyed 'her' Sasuke.

Naruto drooped for a few seconds. He suddenly straightened up. Naruto walked up to the raven haired genin. Sasuke watched each step that he made, getting more irritated with each click of his sandals.

When Naruto was a few feet away from him, he removed his shirt. Although Naruto wasn't skinny, he was not nearly as defined as Sasuke. His four pack was overshadowed by Sasuke's six abs. His arms were slimmer as well. S

asuke smirked at the kid. "Your finally coming out of the closet, huh?" he teased. The two girls giggled at the remark, causing Naruto to grow red in the face.

Naruto glared and pointed at Sasuke, stomping his left foot. "Shut it, cry baby!" Sasuke tensed as the boy called him that. Naruto flexed his right biced and grabbed it. "I'm just seeing how evenly matched we are. I promise that when I come, I'll be stronger than you!" Naruto flexed his muscles to prove a point.

Sasuke growled. "You want to see how far behind you are, huh?" Sasuke leaned back, to where his hair shadow was covering his eyes. He smiled wide, looking more like a wolf than a boy. " Come get your ass kicked." Sasuke slowly demanded.

Sasuke's Sharingan spun wildly as he taunted his rival. Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "You're on!" he said as he walked to the center of the training field. Sasuke's anger rose with each step. Once there, Naruto turned and faced Sasuke. He fell into a crouched, clumsy stance."You're going down!"

Naruto widened his eyes as his rival suddenly appeared in front of him. He felt his ramen from two days ago (his last meal now that he thought about it) turn as Sasuke punched him in the stomach. His jaw was clenched shut as Sasuke kicked him in the face. Before Naruto could prepare himself, Sasuke ran and grabbed him by his neck.

As Naruto stared into his eyes, he could only see death. Naruto clawed at Sasuke to no avail, as the boy seemed to not feel it. Sasuke reached back and punched Naruto in his face. He did it again and again, ruthlessly beating the kid and causing him to shriek in pain.

"S-Sasuke stop!" Sakura yelled as she saw her teammate brutally beating her other. She wanted to stop them, but she could see in Sasuke's eyes that he wasn't focused on anything but Naruto. Purple lightning phased around the duo lightly. Ino covered her ears and ran away after hearing Naruto yell out for the umpteenth time.

"Do you understand now, Naruto?" Sasuke yelled as he shoved the ninja to the ground. "You will never be as strong as me!" He kicked Naruto in the side, causing him to slide on the grass. "I am an Uchiha! The strongest of all clans!" Sasuke gripped Naruto by the neck and lifted him into the air again. Sasuke cocked a fist back. He let loose a mighty roar in tune with the lightning as he swung back at Naruto.

Sasuke was shocked as his fist stopped moving. He looked to the left and saw Naruto was gripping his fist with his hand. Naruto's hand shook as he held Sasuke's fist in place. He and Sasuke glared at each other, one face full of sadness, the other full of hate.

"What the..." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and froze. In place of the usual blue eyes, he saw a pair of feline eyes staring back at him. his eyes were filled of water, yet Sasuke felt as if he were the one in danger. The ferocity of the boys expression was enough to scare a seasoned Jonin. A light cloak of red slowly crept around his figure. After a minute of silence, Naruto finally spoke. "Why do you hate me so much?" Naruto asked in a low whisper.

Both Sasuke and Sakura flinched as they heard a darker, deadlier tone over his voice. His eyes were full of tears as he stared into the eyes of Sasuke. It was almost as if Sasuke was looking past him.

Sasuke watched amazed as he saw the wounds of Naruto slowly healing. The flesh sizzled slightly as they closed, leaving not even a scar. 'What the hell is he?' He silently wondered.

Sasuke slowly loosened his grip on Naruto. The blonde ninja fell to the ground with a thud. Naruto gripped onto the grass and his cloak dispersed as he gasped for air. Sasuke turned and swiftly walked away from Naruto, his eyes still spinning.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered. She looked between Naruto and Sasuke. Tears fell down her face as she watched the scene unfold. "S-Sasuke!" Sakura then took off running behind the raven haired Shinobi.

This stung Naruto, he felt his heart tear apart. Naruto was left sitting alone in the middle of the training field, sobbing and coughing harder than ever. He was leaving and this is how his friends treat him? He cried and cried, not even realizing that his new Sensei sat in the tree and watched the scenario unfold. His heart was heavy as he sternly glared at his apprentice.

"Oh Naruto... Minato... I'm so sorry..."

XxxoxxX

Jiraya sat at the gates of Konoha. He was a few minutes early waiting for his new pupil. He watched a butterfly dance in the air as he waited. The purple and blue insect was a beautiful rare breed indeed. He couldn't remember their name, but he knew that they were very protective of their young. Their saliva contains a poisonous mixture that stuns insects. The saliva touching a human would only result in a slight sting, as well as a temporary scar. It is believed that an individual stung between the eyes amass a great power. Coincidentally, he and his two former teammates each were stung in the spot when he accidentally knocked a tree down while training, disturbing a frenzy of sleeping parents.

"So, you're training Naruto?"

Jiraiya turned towards the voice. He saw Kakashi Hatake looking at him with his hands in his pockets. Kakashi stared at the man with a lazy look.

"Yep. You should be happy, you never seemed to care about him anyways." Kakashi visually flinched. He looked to the ground as he thought about his Sensei.

"At least I was there for him." It was Jiraiya's turn to flinch. He also looked to the ground in thought of his favorite student.

Kakashi sighed. He turned away from Jiraiya. He leaned to the left foot and glanced slightly over his shoulder. "Orochimaru did something to his seal, his chakra isn't flowing right. I'm sure that you can fix it."

Jiraiya nodded. "Will do. I'll see you in a month, Kakashi."

Kakashi simply jumped away, preferring not to respond. Jiraiya sighed. Would Kakashi ever accept him? The cold shoulder was really getting annoying. "Damn Kakashi... Always gotta ruin the mood..." Jiraiya grumbled as he glared to the side at nothing. He patted up and down his outfit. "Him and his lazy ..." Jiraiya brightened as he felt what he was looking for. He smiled as he withdrew a small silver flask. He giggled as he clumsily unscrewed it. "But sake can always brighten it!"

Jiraiya paused as he saw Naruto approaching him with his travel pack on his back. He jumped, causing the flask to fly into the air. He panicked and tried to catch it, but it kept slipping. After a few seconds, he caught it and stuffed it in his pockets. "Heheh, sorry about that buddy."Jiraiya appologized nervously at his student. Naruto slowly trudged past him, as if Jiraiya wasn't there.

"Well that's rude..." Jiraiya noticed that the boy seemed to be in a trance. His eyes were red and puffy, his steps slow and steady. "The hell is his pro-" Jiraiya felt like slapping himself. He almost forgot about the encounter with Naruto's teammates.

Naruto stopped walking and slowly turned towards Jiraiya. "I'm ready when you are," he drawled out quietly.

Jiraiya sighed. He wasn't that good at cheering people up, unless it was a woman that needed to be taken care of. "I'm ready to go kid. Follow me." Jiraiya said as he took to the trees.

Naruto turned and looked at his hometown. He fixed his face into a determined expression. "You will acknowledge me..." He grumbled as he followed his teacher into the trees.

XxxoxxX

Man... It took me a looong time to update it seems. I'm working on two other Naruto stories and I'm getting my ass kicked. But I hope to keep my fans happy, so hopefully I'll update soon. Also, I'm going to jump forward a couple days. What happens during those days will be seen in flashbacks. Special thanks to gamelover41592 for correcting my error. You're the best!


End file.
